Too Bad We Hate Each Other The Series
by Sarah Mckatie
Summary: This is how it started. I'm thinking of upping the rating later lol.


**Too Bad We Hate Each Other. **

Ginny Weasley walked down the large stone steps to the Great Hall. It was the Valentines day dance and she was there with Dean. Everyone looked so great. Harry in his black tux, Ron in his green. Hermione in her long red dress, Paravati, Lavender, and Pansy in their red as well.

All was silent as Ginny appeared. She had on a long Green dress with her red hair reaching well past her knees.

She had a flower by her ear and her mothers diamond necklace placed delicately on her pale neck. Lavender had tried to get her to wear a tiara, but she didn't like it. It would bring to much attention to her.

'More attention than this?' she asked herself.

She walked up to Dean. His eyes were huge. Ginny took the hand that was held out for her.

"Wow. Ginny! I mean, you look…" Ginny smiled.

"Thank you Dean." She walked over to her brother.

"Hello Ron. Smashing tux by the way…" He blushed under her grin.

"Hermione made me wear it!" Hermione gave his ear a flick.

"I did not. I said black, but you insisted on that hideous color."

Ginny walked with Dean to the middle of the floor.

"Come on Ginny. I'm sure you dance a lot better than me. At least teach me a little." Ginny smiled.

"Alright." He slid his arms around her.

"Well, move your fee- OW! Ok, now I know what you meant by I dance a lot better. Ok, move your feet, but not on mine please!" Dean smiled as he got the box step down.

"Now that we have that, how about a dance I _can_ do?" Ginny gave him a queer look.

"And what dance would that be?"

"The _Chicken Dance_!!" He started doing the chicken dance.

Ginny laughed and ran back to the table saying, "I never met him before in my life!"

Draco Malfoy walked past the table. My but the little Weasley had grown! No longer the timid little girl that followed Potter and his goons around. Instead she had her own goon- friends. She had gotten quite pretty as well. Her eyes had darkened to a rich, misty green. Her hair even looked softer than before… She even danced like an angel…

'Whoa! Get a hold of yourself Malfoy! What's the matter with you? She's a Weasley for Merlin's beard!' But that didn't stop him from thinking about her. She was about three inches shorter than him at his 6'2. She was a good four inches taller than Potter.

The thought of that made him grin.

Malfoy walked slowly over to her table. The laughter quickly faded as he approached. Weasley gave him a glare.

"What do _you_ want, Ferret?" It took all of his strength not to pounce him. Potter was holding him back.

"Nothing that concerns you Weasel." He brushed past him until he was face to face with the girl.

"What do you want?"

"Granger, step aside." When she didn't move, he lifted her by the shoulders, and moved her over.

Ginny was sitting beside her brother now, and Thomas on her other side. I held my hand out to her, and she looked a bit confused.

"Would you care to dance Miss Weasley?" In a bit of shock, she felt her body raise off the chair and she placed her ivory hand into his own.

She turned and saw her brother, her date, her brothers date, and Potter looking at her. As the two got to the middle of the floor, a perfect slow song was played.

_Another day has gone  
I'm still all alone  
How could this be  
You're not here with me  
You never said goodbye  
Someone tell me why  
Did you have to go  
And leave my world so cold  
  
  
_

Ginny felt red rise to her cheeks as Malfoy's arms slid around her thin body. He was a _much_ better dancer than Dean was. That was for sure. He suddenly started singing the words in her ear.

  
_Everyday I sit and ask myself  
How did love slip away  
Something whispers in my ear and says  
That you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay  
  
  
_

Ginny blushed as the words were recited into her ears. This was just as she imagined it. Only the person was wrong. She wished she was dancing with Harry.

  
But you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart  
But you are not alone  
  
  


Ever since Harry had asked Lavender out, her whole world was just messed up. She loved him so much, but he couldn't care less about her. Sure they were friends, but she had a closer shot with Professor McGonagall than she had with Harry. 

  
_'Lone, 'lone  
Why, 'lone  
  
Just the other night  
I thought I heard you cry  
Asking me to come  
And hold you in my arms  
I can hear your prayers  
Your burdens I will bear  
But first I need your hand  
Then forever can begin_

Malfoy was now just as confused as Ginny. He thought he loved Pansy! But god she was annoying… The girl couldn't go to the _bathroom_ without his company! He suddenly found himself singing in the girl's ear!

'Oh damn! What the _hell_ am I doing?? She must think I'm nuts!'  
  
Everyday I sit and ask myself  
How did love slip away  
Something whispers in my ear and says  
That you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay

Ginny found her body swinging with his as she began to dance instead of be frozen with both arms around his neck.

'Ok, this is better! I can get used to this.' She rested her forehead against his shoulder as he continued to guide her along the silver dance floor. Neither of them had noticed that everyone had stopped dancing to watch them.  
  
_For you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart  
For you are not alone_  
  
  


Malfoy stopped singing for a second to look up.

"Ginny," he whispered.

"Ginny look. Everyone's stopped. They're watching us!"

  
_Whisper three words and I'll come runnin'  
And girl you know that I'll be there  
I'll be there  
  
  
_

"What do you say we make a run for it?" He gave her a strange look.

"On three, you take my hand and run. Ok? One… Two…"

  
_You are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay  
For you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart  
  
  
_

"Three!" He took her hand and ran out into the back garden. When they made it to the door, they jumped out. They ran as far as they could until they both reached the fountain at the back quarters of the garden. The fountain was beautiful. It was made out of crystal and it spouted the clearest water imaginable. In the fountain were seven doves, and four branches of lilies.

  
_For you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay  
  
  
_

Malfoy slid his arms around her and they continued to dance as the music was playing outside as well. She giggled as her arms tightened around his neck.

"My brother will _kill _me when we get back!" She leaned her head back, her neck bared to him. Her giggles made him shiver. She stood her neck back up and just looked at him.

  
_For you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart  
  
  
_

Malfoy slid his arms around her and lifted her up onto the fountain. She slid her green satin shoes off her feet and stood up on the beautiful crystal. As she walked around the fountain, she found that Malfoy was staring at her. She grinned widely, and tripped on a glass rose. She screeched as she fell, but was soon caught by Malfoy.

  
_For you are not alone..._

Ginny looked up and saw him looking at her. Before he could stop himself, he had lowered his head and kissed her softly. Ron and Harry ran out, having heard the scream.

"Wh- Virginia Genevieve Weasley!" Ginny looked up from Malfoy, and walked sullenly over to her brother, sliding her shoes on.

"Goodbye Malfoy…"

**_A/N Hi!_****_ I am very prepared to turn this into a series if you want me to, but it also works as a little fluffy thing! The song was 'You are not alone' by Michael Jackson. A tribute to his then wife Lisa-Marie Presley. You saw the video! They were both very naked, remember? Well, REVIEW!!_**


End file.
